


Lube

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Fluff and Smut, GAY GAY GAY, Gifts, Multi, Rimming, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Bucky, Steve, and Tj celebrate Valentines day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a day late!

"Eeeww! I got the orange one!" TJ squealed from his spot on the ground, holding the heart shaped box of chocolates. 

Steve sat with his legs stretched out on the couch, and few feet away bucky was seated in his designated chair smiling at TJ's face. The Valentines tree was lit and all the presents were wrapped up in a pink wrapping paper with red hearts. "Who's gonna open the first present? " Steve asked. 

"Tj is." Bucky climbed to the floor, passed a few to TJ, tossed a few to Steve, and piled up some for himself. TJ picked up the closest package and tore into it. Inside was a a white tank top. 

"It says 'I love my husbands'. Thank you." He said to Steve.

'Okay me next." Bucky picked the median sized box and tore into it. The first thing he saw was Captian America panties. "From TJ?"

"Nope. That's all Steve. "

Bucky picked through more of the box. "Falcon, Iron Man, and  _the Winter Soldier_ panties. Where did you even get these!"

"The Internet is one crazy place."

"Now I'll have somethin to wear during missions."

"Wait, you go commando on missions? "

"Yeah, frees up movement."

"And ball sweat. Open yours Steve. "

Steve didn't tear into the gift with all the wildness of Bucky but when he did his face turned red.

"What is it?" Bucky asked.

"It's apple pie flavored lube! And cherry flavored lube to. This will go with the presents I got both of you. It's the ones wrapped only in red." 

They scooted each of gifts and opened them. TJ had a glass dildo, a handcuffs, and black lace panties that have part of the back taken out so his ass would show. 

Bucky's box had a double ended dildo, a vibrator, and a vibrating butt plug. Bucky looked back at Steve who was looking back at him with hungry eyes. "Wanna see how that Apple pie lube tastes on TJ? "

"Yeah." Steve sounded a little breathless. 

"You in Doll face?"

"God yes. " TJ got up and ran to the bedroom. When the soldier and the Captian saw him he was spread out on the bed only in his underwear. Both of them immediately took off all their clothes and climbed in bed. Bucky attached his lips to TJ's, slipping his tongue through and message his tongue. Meanwhile Steve was kissing a trail down TJ's exposed body. Bucky took hold of TJ's hips and pulled him atop of him so Steve could get a better way to his ass. Finally Steve made his last kiss on his tailbone, grabbed on to his underwear and ripped it in half. "Hey!"

"Sorry baby." Steve kissed one of the cheeks. TJ heard a cap opening and felt a finger slide into his hole then pumped in and out. The only thing he could do was moan into Bucky's mouth and when Steve's fingers found that magic spot he jolted against Bucky's body in pleasure. 

 Steve sank face down into his pillowy cheeks and lapped at the pink hole, at that spot relentlessly. 

"How does it taste, Stevie? " Bucky teased. 

The blonde lifted his head and panted, "like heaven. If heaven tasted like pie and Tj." He dove back in. After awhile he came back up for air. "Wanna fuck you, Buck. "

"You got it. " Bucky turned them over so TJ was underneath him. The soldier stood up on his knees pressed on Steve who loosened Bucky up like he did TJ and slipped the head of his cock into Bucky, filling him up all the way. "Fuck Stevie. Feel so good." Steve rocked his hips back and forth making both of them moan under their breath.  TJ watched from flat on his back whilst he tugged on his dick. Bucky saw this and smiled. "Did you think we forgot about you Baby-Doll? We could never forget about somethin so pretty." Bucky cupped his metal hand on his husband's flushed face, slipping a silver thumb between his pouty lips as he lined the tip of his dick to his entrance only pushing the head inside. Not moving an inch.

"The fuck?" He mumbled around the digit.

Steve's thrusts barely moved Bucky's dick but gave Bucky mounds of pleasure. TJ couldn't take it. He reached down to possibly finger himself but the brunette caught it. He held both of his wrists together pinned on the bed. "You know no hand in the world will feel as good as my dick, baby."

"Please please just fuck me. Wan-wanna cum so bad." Bucky looked down at TJ's rigid dick and saw his dark red, almost purple cockhead. Bucky took pity, pushed in and thrust in. Every time his hips met TJ ass he whimpered. 

"You make such pretty noises when I fuck you, sweetheart. Only for us. God, you're so tight baby." Steve was busy making hickeys on Bucky's neck that would only last a few hours. Soon TJ's breathing picked up.

"Gonna cum." Bucky grabbed on his side at an almost bruising grip and plugged in a few more time before TJ came with a scream, them Bucky then Steve. They fell beside TJ and held his hand. Steve kissed his sweaty forehead. 

"The lube really did taste good."

"Good."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Tell me if you liked the smut
> 
> Hope you had a wonderful valentine's day!


End file.
